


Akko the Red-Nosed Witch

by TracedInAir



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko being a goof and making her gf laugh for Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Silly lil drabble, Yggdrasil as a Christmas Tree what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: A branch of Yggdrasil manifests on the Cavendish Manor grounds, and Akko has only one thought on her mind:It looks KINDA like a Christmas tree.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Akko the Red-Nosed Witch

The grand return of magic had been a momentous paradigm shift for not just witchcraft, but the world as a whole. Yggdrasil’s branches touched every corner of every land, spreading the gift and warming  _ presence _ of magic to all the peoples of the world.

In some cases, quite a bit more literally.

“I can’t believe a  _ branch of Yggdrasil _ manifested here. Seriously, what are the chances?” Akko wondered aloud, snow lightly drifting through the air as she did.

“Rather high, I would have thought,” Diana mused. “The magic in this Manor is ancient, and it does make sense that it would appear so close to the Heart Tree of Beatrice, after all.”

“I mean, I guess that makes sense,” Akko trailed off, staring in wonder at the softly glowing branch of the tree of pure magic, rising majestically from the ground before her. “The lights are so pretty…”

“They are gorgeous, aren’t they,” Diana said, reaching for Akko’s gloved hand.

Akko, of course, didn’t notice and clapped her hands together. “Wait! I’ve got it!”

“Hm?” Diana tried not to let her disappointment show, or her concern about whatever it was that was about to come out of Akko’s mouth.

“It looks just like a Christmas tree!” Akko declared.

“A… Christmas tree.” Diana stated.

“Yeah! Look, the glowing looks just like Christmas lights!” Akko grinned as she gestured.

Diana looked at the glowing branch of Yggdrasil, alight with the soft green tint of magic. It looked… well it looked absolutely nothing like Christmas lights, if she was being honest. It didn’t even look all that tree-shaped from here, considering it was hard to get a good look at a mostly-invisible tree the size of a planet from the ground.

“I think you just have Christmas on the brain,” Diana said.

“Bah humbug to you too, Diana.” Akko poked her tongue out. “Ooh!” Akko’s eyes lit up. “Can we decorate it!?”

“No.”

“Dianaaaaaaaa,” Akko whined, arms drooping. “It would be so cool! Imagine everyone else sending us photos of their lame Christmas trees, then  _ boom! _ We drop a  _ branch of Yggdrasil Christmas Tree _ into the mix! We’d win Christmas forever!”

“A noble goal, it must be acknowledged,” Diana said seriously.

“You don’t think it’d be cool.” Akko frowned, kicking a little snow off the ground.

“I’m afraid I really don’t see the Christmas Tree similarity that you do, darling,” Diana said gently, going in for a hug.

Akko turned away, clutching a hand to her heart. “How could you!? After all Yggdrasil gifted me, you would deny me the opportunity to return the favour?”

“Is decorating it really a favour?” Diana asked.

“Well just look, it’s already given me another gift!” Akko declared.

“…And what would that be?” Diana asked, already concerned.

“The ultimate Christmas Spirit magic!” Akko declared, wheeling around and striking a pose. “The  _ Shiny Nose!” _

She’d transformed her nose into a large glowing red ball that took up half her face.

Diana stood still, trying her best to keep her jaw from dropping.  _ How _ did this kind of nonsense just  _ happen _ to her so regularly? “It’s… certainly… unique?”

“Oh wait, I gotta complete the look!” Akko said, flicking her wand upwards. With a glow of magic, a pair of cartoonishly loopy antlers grew out of her head. “Ta-da!”

Diana burst out laughing. A deep, long laugh that left her tummy hurting as Akko danced around with her new look.

“Akko the red-nosed wi-itch! Had a  _ very _ Shiny Nose!” She wiggled her nose in the air, and Diana was sent into a fresh wave of laughter.

“And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows-just-like-the-branch-of-Yggdrasil-over-there-that-TOTALLY-looks-like-a-Christmas-Tree!” Akko somehow managed to fit into one breath.

“You’re doing a wonderful job at convincing me,” Diana admitted, a giddy, silly smile on her face.

“All of the other witches,” Akko continued singing boisterously. “Used to laugh and call her names.” She mock-glared at Diana. “They wouldn’t let poor Akko join in their witch broom race.”

“You  _ did _ compete in that race and you very nearly won,” Diana countered.

“This is all coming off the top of my head Diana, gimme some leeway here.” Akko pouted.

“Fine, fine.” Diana shook her head with a smile on her face.

“Then one snowy February day, Diana came to say.” Akko leaned in, nearly rubbing her comically large Shiny Nose against Diana’s.

“I believe in your believing heart?” Diana said.

Akko giggled, blushing a little as she went for a kiss.

Which was completely ruined by her giant red nose.

“Ah, crap.” Akko rubbed her offending nose as Diana broke into fits of giggles again. “Hey it’s not that funny!” Akko protested.

“It really,” Diana squeaked through her giggles, “really is.”

Akko grinned a little herself. “Yeah, guess it is. Even if I forgot what I was gonna say for the last line.”

“Does ‘I love you’ work?” Diana asked, wrapping her arms around Akko.

“Y’know, I think it just might.” Akko leaned in again, nuzzling her cheek against Diana’s. “Love you, Diana. Merry Christmas.”

“And the same to you, Akko.”

“…I’m still gonna decorate Yggdrasil.”

“Of course you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas all, hope you have great days!


End file.
